The Love Calculator
by iskull53
Summary: Lovino's on the computer and finds a website that his brother sent him in email, Lovino is shocked at what he gets as results. SPAMANO  sorta.  T  just to be safe  for Romano's...Romanoness.
1. Chapter 1: What!

Lovino sat at his desk staring at his computer with a shocked look, until he heard that tomato bastard calling him. When Lovino didn't come down right away, Antonio got worried. So Antonio went upstairs to check on his former charge.

"Lovino!" _KNOCK KNOCK_ "Lovino are you alright?" Antonio called. Lovino froze, then quickly closed out the website, and shut off the computer.


	2. Chapter 2: Suggestions

Lovino opened the door storming out of the room, shoving Antonio to the side.

"Lovi what ha–"

"Shut up bastard!" Lovino shouted as he raced down the stairs. Antonio sighed. He looked back into Lovino's room, and then headed downstairs

At the dinning table, Antonio set down his former charge's dinner (pasta as usual). Lovino couldn't sit still due to the recent events. Antonio stared at the uneasy Italian.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just f-fine bastard!"

Antonio sighed at the infamous nickname and continued to set the table.

"Tomorrow I was thinking we could go out!" Antonio suggested. Lovino looked at him with an annoyed expression. "O-or we could invite people over..." Lovino stared at him with a death glare, telling him that, that idea was even worse.

Antonio's smile faded into a mixture of a worried and scared expression. Antonio didn't say anything afterward, eating his meal silently, while Lovino ate his.


	3. Chapter 3: Company

Aside from that death glare Lovino gave Antonio, Antonio still invited company over anyway.

"Of course he always _has_ to invite over that potato bastard and my brother!" Lovino yelled.

* * *

><p>A little while later Antonio raced down stairs to the sound of the door bell. Lovino growled as Antonio opened the door. Just then, Feliciano darted in attacking Lovino with a HUGE hug. Realizing what just happened, Lovino pushed his brother away.<p>

Feliciano then attacked Antonio with a hug, giggling for some odd reason. Ludwig entered the house rubbing the back of his neck.

"Veh~ thank for inviting us~!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"You're welcome Feli!" Antonio replied.

Feliciano looked at his brother while pulling away from Antonio and ran towards his brother, grabbing his hands.

"Did you get the email attachment I sent you?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino blushed, "Y-yeah.."

"Did you type in random names?" Lovino turned more red,

"Uhuh..."

Feliciano grinned–not that it was uncommon–for he knew who his older brother put. Lovino scowled at Feliciano's grin, and wasn't really sure why Feliciano was grinning at him like that...

Lovino pulled his hands away from his brother and rushed upstairs to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Acception

Ater Feliciano and Ludwig left, Antonio went upstairs towards Lovino's room to check on him. Antonio knocked, and once again the Italian closed out that 'certain' website and shut off the computer.

Lovino opened the door scowling at Antonio. Of course Antonio smiled at Lovino with his usual smiley smile. "So Lovino..." Antonio started.

"What jerk?" Lovino answered.

"You...wanna go out tomorrow?" Antonio asked.

Lovino glared at Antonio because he already heard this suggestion before. Lovino accepted anyway, slamming his bedroom door in Antonio's face. Antonio widened his grin going into his room for the night.

Antonio was excited.


	5. Chapter 5: Date?

There was a sudden scream from Antonio's room! Antonio is the one who screamed of course. The Italian had jumped on him once again, like always.

"Get up!" Lovino shouted at his former caretaker. Antonio spit out blood, choking. Lovino kept jumping on him shouting "Get! up!" the whole time.

Lovino would always do this when he was a kid, but since he was an adult now, Antonio would be even more sore. Antonio sat up after the Italian was off him.

"Why did you wake me up so early this time?" Antonio asked. Lovino sat confused, seeing that Antonio forgot his suggestion.

Lovino didn't want to remind him about it, because it made him seem liked he wanted to go, but of course he didn't! Why would he? He accepted last night only to get Antonio out of his hair. But he didn't have anything to do today anyway so...

Lovino took a deep breath, "You asked me last night if I wanted to go out with you today and I accepted. So get you ass up and lets go! I want to get this over with..." Lovino said blushing while looking away.

He made it sound like a date. But lucky Antonio is (cough, slow, cough) and replied with "Oh yeaaaah~!" Antonio shot up out of bed to get into the shower. Lovino quickly left the room to avoid seeing a naked Spaniard.

He headed down the hall to get dressed in some clean clothes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey guys~ I'm finally updating these stories! I hope you like them :D I'm also updating a new Hetalia short story...hopefully i can think of new stories...so yeah...stay reading into this story...it's almost done XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Date? Pt 2

Lovino and Antonio walked through the market, looking for food to buy. Antonio had Lovino get some tomatoes (of course) and other food supplies. As they left the market Antonio saw Lovino eating one of the tomatoes.

"Is that tomato one that I bought?" He asked the younger man.

"No..." Lovino replied. Antonio sighed once again, possibly in relief because Lovino didn't get caught, possibly disappointed that his teachings on stealing didn't pay off, or perhaps both.

As they reached home, Antonio put the groceries away except the ingredients he needed for dinner. Lovino was starting to walk upstairs to his room, but he was stopped by Antonio when he reached the third step of the stair case.

"Are you gonna help boss make dinner?" Antonio asked. Lovino growled, shook his head, and continued up the stairs. Antonio stood there confused, but let Lovino go to his room anyway, while pulling out a fresh tomato.

"Maybe he needs some alone time, not that he hasn't had enough. Has he? Oh, I don't know...He's been acting weird lately, every time he opens his door and runs past me his computer chair is across the room. I wonder why..." Antonio thought, but got worried.

"Well maybe i should check on him..." Antonio left the tomato he was cutting up and headed upstairs to the Italian's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-ooh next chapter concludes the story~! (thanks for the reviews!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Antonio knocked on Lovino's door once again due to it being locked. Lovino swung open the door scowling already at Antonio. "What do you want jerk?" Lovino spat.

"I-I wanted to see if you're okay." Antonio stated.

Lovino turned bright red "Well I, um... actually I need to talk to you." Lovino replied. Antonio nodded as he and Lovino went downstairs, and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked at him and swallowed.

"You know, Feliciano sent me this email attachment." Lovino started.

"Yeaaaah~?" Antonio exclaimed.

"Well the attachment was called 'The Love Calculator' and um..." Lovino looked down trying to avoid embarrassment. "You're supposed to type in names to find your true love or something...and I decided to type in my name with a few people to see what percentage I got with them..."

Antonio sat up interested in what the younger man had to say. "I typed in me and that potato bastard and got 32%, I typed in me and Bella and i got 72%, but..." Lovino looked sad, trying to fool Antonio. Once Antonio saw this he slumped down.

"I typed in my name and your name and got the worst score out of the three of you..." Lovino gritted his teeth, "I got 100%" he finished.

Antonio sadly frowned and said "Damn...wait a minute..." Antonio sat up, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- yep that's it! yes this is a real website. just go to Google and type in 'the love calculator' and it should be there. it has a big pink back round...can't miss it! XD**


End file.
